


That Looks Like It Hurts

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Battle Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gradual Romance, Mentioned Ladybug, Minor Injuries, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, RenaNoir, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, building romance, fluff month, super minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: When Rena takes a heavy blow by an akuma, Chat rushes to check on her. As he comes to her side, he's relieved to see she only has some minor injuries and she's more than ready to get back into the fight. What he didn't count on were the shifting feelings he has building within him at the sight of her being injured. He might be in a little trouble as he realizes his attraction to her has grown.





	That Looks Like It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Fluff Month. Pairing is RenaNoir. Request made by a follower on Tumblr.

 

"Oh, man, that looks like it hurts," Chat called out, racing toward Rena's side after seeing her take a nasty hit. As he neared, he caught the trickle of blood sliding down her cheek from the cut she'd gotten during her fall. "Here, let me see."

Taking care with his claws, he lifted her chin, his green gaze running of the cut and inspecting it. He kept his touch gentle as his thumb stroked her opposite cheek to soothe her and even himself, his nerves a bit frazzled after seeing her take such a heavy hit. 

He'd laugh except it wasn't funny how much seeing her get hit like that had affected him. If he were truly honest, he almost felt like crying despite seeing her determination to get back into the fight and the cut wasn't too deep. She wouldn't need stitches after Ladybug's cure took care of everything.

"Hey, Chat, you done?" she asked, barely reining in her agitation at his prolonged contact. Her eyes sparkled with a knowledge that should've frightened him yet had the opposite effect. "We still have an akuma to defeat. My cut can wait."

"Such a brave fox," he whispered, leaning in to drop a kiss on her clean cheek. "If you're sure, we'll go. But don't think I'm through with you."

She flashed him a knowing smile as she leaped high into the air, already working her way back into the fray. As she bounced with a grace that astounded over the rooftops, she called out, "I wouldn't dream of it."

He followed behind, ready to take any other hits that could possibly come her way or Ladybug's, determined to prove he could protect both. He had a reputation to live up to and two beautiful yet fierce ladies counting on him. Too bad, only one of them ever seemed to heed his warnings. The other has been too stubborn since she first came on the scene a year ago. 

As he neared the battle, he caught sight of Ladybug working out her Lucky Charm while Rena danced an awe-inspiring tango with the akuma, keeping the victim's attention on her as she created several illusions around her. The sound of her Miraculous beeping had Chat jumping back into the fray and taking over the dance as he parried and dodged each new attack.

"Rena, go and recharge. I can handle this while LB figures it out." He ducked as another blow came awfully close to his head, his gaze sweeping toward the magical fox hero a moment before another blow landed at his feet. Distracted, he missed the follow-up and felt the giant fist of the akuma smack into his abdomen, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him sprawling down the street. 

He laid there, gasping for breaths, almost sure he had a few bruised ribs. He hoped that Ladybug figured it out soon as the heavy steps of the akuma drew nearer to his prone position.

Soft music floated over him, relaxing him as he waited, too tired to stand after such a heavy blow for the akuma to finish him off. At least, he'd go out with something pretty playing nearby. His eyes closed a moment to take in the soft notes and the sweet cadence of the flute's magical spell. That moment ended as his eyes wrenched open at the sharp tug and lift of his body by another.

"I thought only LB could lift me," he mused aloud, his voice straining as his rescuer propelled them to a safer position.

"Hey, you should know this fox has her little tricks and secrets." Hazel eyes met his as she settled him on a rooftop a few blocks over. "Are you okay? Now, that looked like it hurt."

"Come now, foxy lady, you should know it takes more than this to bring this alley cat low." He raised a clawed hand upward, cringing when he shifted one of his bruised ribs. 

"Lie still. LB should be fixing us up shortly." She brushed her lips over his temple, not caring about his wild locks getting in her way. "Thank you for checking up on me earlier. You're really a sweet alley cat, you know?"

He chuckled as he considered how little he'd actually done though her words warmed him against the chill descending upon the night. 

She settled next to him, her shoulder grazing his as millions of ladybugs spread over the city, repairing the damage wrought by the akuma.

Neither said anything as they continued to enjoy the night, Rena's cheek healed and Chat's ribs left with the tiniest bit of stiffness. 

As he reached for her hand, Ladybug appeared, checking on them. She didn't smile as she looked them over and said, "You two are a couple of idiots. You know that? Geez, are you two perfect for one another? I've never met two more reckless humans in my life."

They nodded, knowing she wouldn't stop ranting until they agreed with her. 

When she left a minute later, they glanced at each other for the first time and burst out laughing, knowing they wouldn't be halting their reckless behavior anytime soon. They had a city to protect and a leader that needed them to take those heavy blows so she could save the day.

No, they were two peas in a shared pod, and they weren't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
